Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is a fighting game released in 2013 featuring characters from DC Comics developed by NetherRealm Studios, the creators of Mortal Kombat, for the Wii U.. The game is said to be "set in a world where the lines between good and evil are blurred" and in the debut trailer, many of the superheroes are seen fighting one another as well as various villains. The characters include Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Solomon Grundy, Cyborg and Nightwing, Lex Luthor, Bane, Ares, Hawkgirl, Shazam, Black Adam, Catwoman, Killer Frost, Joker and more. According to Ed Boon, the Creative Director at NetherRealm Studios, the look of the characters has "kind of like a Mortal Kombat twist to it" with many of the characters wearing armor. He also confirmed that characters will have multiple costume choices. Plot The story mode opens with a newscast. A nuclear bomb has gone off in Metropolis, and all the residents are dead, with the city leveled. Superman, unable to deal with the death of Lois Lane and feeling responsible for the explosion, bursts into the interrogation room where Batman is interrogating the Joker, who was responsible for the explosion. Joker taunts Superman, who, ignoring Batman's warnings not to, kills the Joker. The plot shifts to the real world, as this explosion was in an alternate dimension. In this world, the Justice League is busy fighting a bevy of villains in Metropolis, while Batman investigates Arkham Asylum to see if Joker is still there. He finds that Joker has escaped, and is attacked by Deathstroke. Upon defeating Deathstroke, Batman returns to the Watchtower, which is under assult by Lex Luthor. Lex has Bane and Batman fight, and Bane is defeated. Batman and Luthor then fight, and Luthor too is defeated. As Lex and the other villains are arrested, Lex Luthor tells Batman that he is too late, and even now Joker is preparing to set off a Nuclear bomb in the heart of Metropolis. Batman, and the other heroes besides The Flash, Cyborg, Superman go off to stop it. In the park in Metropolis, Joker and Harley Quinn stand before the bomb, just finishing preparations. The bomb finished, Harley wants to stay with Joker, but he slaps her and orders her to leave. She complies, and leaves as the heroes arrive. Joker taunts them, and tries to blow up the bomb and all of them with it. Just as he presses the button however, they are all transported away to the alternate dimension's Metropolis, which has been re-built as the capital of Superman's Autocratic regime. Only Batman and Joker are in the same area, and the Joker angrily tries to blow up the now non-existant bomb. Batman and Joker fight, and Batman wins, defeating Joker. Superman's regime troops arrive, and Batman and Joker escape away. Batman realizes he is in an alternate dimension. Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman find themselves in alternate Gotham. Power dwindling, Green Lantern leaves Green Arrow and Wonder Woman in search of a lantern battery. He travels to Ferris Aircraft base, and there he finds other world Raven and other world Cyborg (who aligned themselves with Superman's Regime) torturing other world Deathstroke (who aligned himself with Batman's Insurgency). They offer Deathstrok amnesty, and he spits in their faces. They notice that Green Lantern is in the room, and Regime Cyborg expresses surprise that Green Lantern is "green again" and Raven realizes that he is not their Green Lantern. She attacks him, and he beats Regime Raven. He then defeats Regime Cyborg, and tries to talk to Deathstroke, but Deathstroke escapes. Green Lantern charges his ring, and then receieves a distress call from Green Arrow and Wonder Woman. He returns to them in Gotham, and rescues them from Alternate Sinestro (who is part of the regime). He then fights alternate Green Lantern, who has joined the regime, and accepted one of Sinestro's rings of fear, becoming Yellow Lantern. The trio then runs into the leader of the insurgency, Alternate Batman. Meanwhile, Aquaman, looking for answers goes to the Alternate Atlantis to search the Archives. There he is mistaken for his Alternate self, and given the history of Superman's killing of Joker and the forming of Superman's absolutist regime. Regime Flash and Regime Shazam then arrive, and ask Aquaman to sign the final copy of the Peace Treaty that he'd agreed to. He reads it over, and realizes that it would hand all of Aquaman's power to Superman, and make Atlantis a tributary state. He opposes it, and fights both of the Regime diplomats. Other world Aquaman enters the throne room with a group of guards, and they fight Aquaman. Aquaman defeats his other world self, and accuses him of bad leadership. Aquaman is attacked by more guards, but Ares freezes them where they stand. Aquaman and Ares talk, and Ares points him in the direction of Batman's Insurgency, going so far as teleporting him there. Gallery Injustice: Gods Among Us/Gallery Unused Voices Injustice: Gods Among Us/Unused Voices Videos Injustice: Gods Among Us/Videos Voice Sounds Injustice: Gods Among Us/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:DC Comics Games